


Be My Date

by panicatmydisco



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tiny Steve Rogers, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: Steve is upset he didn't come with a date to Tony's party, and Pietro isn't.





	Be My Date

Steve couldn't believe this, it was insane, it really was. His ex was here, at the same dinner party as he was. Bucky was with a date, of course the handsome devil was. Steve on the other hand was alone which wasn't a surprise, considering he had been avoiding everyone eyes since the horrible breakup which had only been 3 months ago. How had Bucky found someone so quickly? Was it really that easy to forget about Steve?

Everyone in the huge ballroom had one thing in common, and that was Tony Stark being their boss or friend. Steve was in the head of the art department and basically decided what designs were most pleasing to the eye. Tony had met him when he was still in art school, and had convinced him that working for him would be better than being piled in student loans. So Steve came to work at Stark Towers, because Tony had promised him that he could do his own art on the side. Tony claimed that a talent like Steve's didn't need schooling and just needed the right person to help him. So that was how some of Steve's work had started appearing in some of the best galleries in the city. Steve may have hugged Tony the first time he got a hefty check for one of his larger drawings. 

Bucky was with Natasha? Steve knew the woman was another bodyguard who worked for Tony. Steve felt so embarrassed and as if he was the only person in the entire world, because he hadn't brought a damn date and was standing off to the side alone. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he felt his heart flutter back into a quicker beat.

When he turned around he met the gaze of Pietro Maximoff, a younger man who worked in foreign relations. Steve had never spoken with him, only heard his thick accent when he was nearby in the cafe. He was wearing a navy blue tux and there was something about the way in clung to his form that had Steve staring. He was taken by the light blue eyes and the almost white blonde hair combined with dark roots. 

"Hello Mr. Rogers, I'm Pietro Maximoff. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Pietro said with a sideways grin, his pretty eyes sparkling. There was something in the way he said pleasure that had Steve's toes tingling, plus that accent was incredible. 

"No, I don't believe we have, please call me Steve," Steve responded.

"Steve- Steve," Pietro was suddenly taking his hand, shaking it softly but firmly. His hands were cool and strong, a nice feeling against Steve's cool and clammy ones. 

"You looked very worried before I walked up, is something the matter?" Pietro asked encasing Steve's hands in his. It was incredibly forward but Steve didn't feel like Pietro was trying to jump his bones. It was as if Pietro had known him for quite some time, as if this wasn't the first time they were talking, it was comforting in a sense. 

"I just was thinking about how I didn't bring a date tonight," Steve replied surprised at his own honesty. 

"Really? Well you are incredibly lucky to be alone tonight," Pietro ventured leading Steve toward's a more secluded corner. 

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"I don't have a date either, which means we shall spend some time together," Pietro said with a handsome smile, the type that was already proving to make Steve dizzy.

Steve was at a loss for words, he looked off to the side and had totally forgotten about Bucky who was watching them with annoyed eyes. Steve though it served him right, especially when Bucky had cheated on him in the first place. 

"You know I heard about what happened with him," Pietro said looking pointedly at Bucky.

"Oh?" Steve asked looking down embarrassed, he felt ashamed and pathetic. He felt so small underneath Bucky's gaze, making his thin frame feel even more fragile. 

Pietro's hand guided his chin up so their eyes met and Steve sucked in a breath of air. 

"I couldn't believe that any man would be so foolish to hurt you, especially when all I have wanted since I laid eyes on you is to cherish you." Pietro was only a breath away now, his hands on either side of Steve's jacket and his eyes full of honesty. His accent slurring words and his voice a bit fast, but Steve heard him perfectly. "I've been trying to give you time to heal, but I can't watch you hurt over that bou!" 

"Bow?" Steve asked his brain taking in all the information slowly. 

"Bou, Romanian for asshole," Pietro explained with a nervous chuckle. "So what do you say, can I be your date tonight?"

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea Pietro," Steve murmured.

Pietro smiled wildly before pulling Steve over to the drinks. It was obvious that Pietro was more overjoyed than anything. He took Steve's thing hand in his own and felt how cold they were. 

"Steve, your hands are so cold." He muttered taking both hands into his own. 

"I get cold very easily," Steve admitted. They were so close, both leaning against the bar with their bodies close to touching. If Steve went on his tiptoes he'd be able to kiss the man, and he sure wanted to. 

Bucky had smiled at him, but this was different. It looked like Pietro was smiling because of him, like Pietro couldn't believe this was happening at all. Steve couldn't think of anyone smiling for him like that, he felt like he was Pietro's stars. Tiny, little, Steve felt like a star and it was enough to make Steve melt like butter underneath that warm gaze. Steve blushed and let his eyelashes flutter down as he smiled bashfully. 

"Oh iubirică, what a pretty blush," Pietro purred his hand curling around the other's jaw. "Blushing for me." He whispered almost like an afterthought. 

Pietro ordered them a couple of drinks he'd never heard of, but Steve didn't care. He was too entranced with the other man's quick but fluid movements. 

Pietro turned to him as the bartender left to make their drinks. "Your art is very beautiful," he commented. 

"Oh? You think so?" Steve murmured smirking a bit, he may not have been a muscle man but he definitely had some talent. 

"Oh yes, to think such delicate hands can produce work that shakes the heart, how you say.." Pietro seemed to be thinking for the right word. "It'd be so much easier to say this is my native tongue.. it's awesome?! No, amazing.. Earth shattering!" 

Steve wanted to give Pietro crap for calling his hands delicate but the next words had been far too endearing. "It's alright Pietro, thank you." He murmured blushing even darker. 

Pietro smirked dirtily his index finger running down Steve's flushed neck. "You blush easy, makes me wanna say sweet things to you all night," he leaned closer to Steve as if he was in on a secret, "or maybe not so sweet things. The things I think when you walk through my department in your big sweaters looking like a gift for me to unwrap." 

Steve glanced around making sure nobody was listening in, but he saw Bucky watching them with dark eyes. Steve wanted to scream at Bucky, they weren't together, and Bucky had never tried to even apologize. So Steve glanced away before he could make good eye contact with Bucky, deciding that he wasn't going to push Pietro away tonight. Pietro was making him feel emotions he hadn't felt in years, it was wonderful, lord he wanted to be torn apart by this man. Pietro deserved better than Steve though, so he decided that checking in might be best for both of them. 

"Pietro are you sure? I'm not handsome or strong, I'm just Steve the artist." Steve muttered to the other man pulling back slowly. 

Pietro glared at Steve his face changing quickly, his eyes dark and not cruel but definitely strict. "Listen her iubirică, you are the most handsome, strong man I've ever seen. Strength is not always in the body but also in the heart. Don't you dare! Don't you dare put yourself down! You are beautiful to me and to every person in this damn building! I will not let you see yourself as anything but the man you are. Steve the artist is not a man to be ashamed of!" 

Pietro was loud, he was angry and he was holding Steve in his arms protectively. His accent had gotten deeper and seemed to be entwining with his voice even more. A little crowd had appeared, and Steve saw Tony smirking. He started clapping happily with Wanda and Bruce joining him seconds after. Bucky on the other hand was walking towards them with an angry scowl on his face. 

"Pietro I believe you, but can we get out of here before Bucky comes up to us." Steve said shyly. He didn't need this, not right now, he couldn't face him. 

"No, I'll take care of this for you," Tony said sweeping in front of them and successfully shooing Bucky away. 

"I would of faced him for you, you deserve the world iubirică." Pietro said pressing a kiss against Steve's forehead. 

Steve grinned pulling Pietro out the door, "I don't give out on the first date." 

"I wouldn't expect you to, but where are we going," said the confused man. 

"Back to my place, it'll be quieter there so we can talk," Steve said blushing again. He wanted to have Pietro to himself so they could just relax and learn more about each other. 

Steve was shocked when he felt a kiss to the back of his neck, "Sounds awesome, I get more time with you." Steve felt warmth down to his toes and knew that this was so much more than a mere date to either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't horrible!


End file.
